De Cendres à Flammes
by MarianneP
Summary: Remus savait que cette pleine lune serait différente des autres. Il savait que quelque chose allait se passer. Et il avait raison. TERMINÉE  :
1. Chapitre 1

_Bonjour à tous ! Eh oui, me voilà avec une nouvelle histoire._

_Je tiens à vous prévenir, ce n'est pas un Remus-OC du genre romance, ce sont simplement les deux principaux personnages de l'histoire._

_Je doute qu'il y ait un quelconque pairing pendant l'histoire mais bon, on sait jamais !_

_Elle est beaucoup plus sombre que 'Lunard & Moi', plus dramatique._

_J'espère que vous aimerez quand même!_

_J'attends vos commentaires :D_

_Merci et bonne lecture ! :)_

Remus Lupin soupira. La pleine lune était ce soir, et ca n'annonçait rien de bon. Il fallait terminer de réviser pour ses BUSES, terminer une dissertation pour le cours de sortilèges et chercher des informations pour le cours de potion. Il faut le dire, les professeurs de l'école Poudlard était particulièrement dur envers les élèves de cinquième année. Mais on ne peut pas dire que le jeune Lupin était un élève comme les autres : chaque pleine lune, il perdait le contrôle de lui-même et devenait cette créature qu'il détestait tant. Il avait fini par s'y habituer et ses amis étaient toujours là pour lui, mais jamais il n'aurait hésité si quelqu'un lui avait proposer de changer de vie. Les études n'étaient pas un problème pour lui : il se débrouillait très bien et il était brillant. Mais la pleine lune le déprimait. Et les trois autres Maraudeurs, James Potter, Sirius Black et Peter Pettigrow, ne manquaient pas de le remarquer.

- Oh allez, Lunard, on veut un petit sourire, rechigna James.

Il étaient rassemblés dans la salle commune, revenant tout juste des cuisines. James rajusta ses lunettes et fixa son ami d'un air piteux. Remus eut un pâle sourire.

- Ah, tu vois, Patmol… Je savais que je pourrais l'avoir, ce sourire !

- James, pourrais-tu te taire ! s'exclama soudainement ce dernier. J'essaye de travailler.

James, qui avait entrepris de boire du jus de citrouille, s'étouffa.

- Travailler ? Les elfes de maison t'ont donné quelque chose de pas sain, ou quoi ?

- Bah je sais pas pour toi, mais j'aimerais bien passer mes BUSES !

- J'ai jamais dit que je voulais pas –

- Oh, la ferme les gars, soupira Remus.

Le silence s'installa. On pouvait bien voir que James tentait de trouver un sujet de conversation mais avec un Sirius qui étudiait, un Remus déprimé et un Peter qui ne faisait pas des conversations intéressantes, c'était peine perdue. Il eut donc un soupir et alla s'asseoir auprès du feu. Remus était perdu dans ses pensées. Ce soir allait-il être différent des autres ? Allait-il se passer quelque chose ? C'était sa plus grande peur. Que quelqu'un s'aventure trop loin ou que ses amis ne puissent le contrôler. Que pourrait-il arriver ? Il pourrait mordre quelqu'un… Et ca, il ne le supporterait pas. Remus avait un pressentiment un peu trop sombre. Puis il secoua la tête. Ah, il se faisait des idées. Tout allait se passer comme d'habitude… Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. Il était temps d'aller en cours.

- Les gars, c'est l'heure.

James se leva, pris dans une joie extravagante et alla rejoindre Sirius qui souriait tout bonnement. Remus arqua un sourcil : son ami avait de brusques changements d'humeur. Peter les suivit de près, comme d'habitude. Ils se mirent à parler un peu trop fort et Remus ralentit le pas. Il arriverait en retard au cours de divination. Peu importe. Il ne comptait pas choisir ce cours l'an prochain, et bien qu'il détestait échouer, il n'était pas d'humeur à entendre des extraits de visions apocalyptiques. Il s'engagea tranquillement dans l'escalier qui lui semblait extrêmement long. Il était dans la lune lorsqu'il entendit un grand fracas derrière lui. Se retournant, surpris, il vit quelqu'un contempler le contenu de son sac entier débouler dans l'escalier. Un soupir lassé émergea de la gorge de la personne qui, par la suite, jura. Remus la reconnut : Kate Gray. Elle était à Gryffondor et partageait plusieurs de ses cours. Il lui avait déjà parlé, et c'était une fille très calme et douce, qualités que Remus appréciait beaucoup. Elle était un peu folle tout en étant dévouée à ses études : un équilibre que James et Sirius ne possédaient pas. Par contre, elle semblait toujours un peu triste. Elle était un peu comme lui, en fait. De plus, Kate était assez jolie à son goût. Ses cheveux bruns chocolat lui arrivaient à la poitrine et elle possédait de fascinants yeux verts très pâles. Remus cessa de l'observer et accouru vers elle.

- Tu vas bien ? demanda-t'il, sachant bien que ce n'était pas le cas.

Elle leva la tête vers lui et son visage s'illumina un peu, un sourire étirant ses lèvres. Remus, rougissant, souria à son tour.

- Remus ! Oui, oui, moi ca va… Malgré tout ca…

Elle désigna le fouillis sur le sol d'un geste las.

- Je vais t'arranger ca.

Il sortit sa baguette de sa porte et prononca un sortilège qu'il avait trouvé avec James. Les livres se refermèrent, les bouteilles d'encres se remplirent et tout se rangea proprement dans le sac que Kate pris, abasourdie.

- Wouah, merci ! Qu'est-ce que je ferais sans toi ?

Elle semblait sincère mais une onde de tristesse empreignait son sourire. Elle fixa Remus.

- Et toi, ca va ? Tu as l'air un peu pâle…

- Comme d'habitude, il faut croire, dit-il, mi-sincère, mi-amusé.

Elle eut un petit ricanement et ils se mirent à gravir les escaliers ensemble. Elle parla de sa journée qui n'allait vraiment pas bien et Remus l'écouta attentivement. Ca lui changeait les idées. Ils arrivèrent finalement avec une bonne dizaine de minutes en retard. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers eux lorsqu'ils entrèrent. Mme Kokavey, une petite femme frêle et un peu barjo, ne les vit même pas, absorbée par son discours sur la vie après la mort. Kate alla rejoindre Jeremy, son ami, et Remus rejoint Sirius, James et Peter qui lui lançaient des regards appuyés.

- Qu'est-ce que tu faisais avec Kate ? demanda Sirius sans tourner autour du pot.

- Elle avait échappé son sac, je l'ai simplement aidé.

- Remus Lupin, notre sauveur à tous ! clama James

- Mr Potter, auriez vous quelque chose à dire sur la réincarnation ? demanda soudainement Mme Kokavey.

- Oui, bien sûr. La réincarnation… c'est bidon !

Il fondit en un fou rire commun avec Sirius, très fier de lui. On entendit le soupir très appuyé de Lily Evans, quelques tables derrière lui. Remus leva les yeux au ciel. Il n'arrêtait donc jamais ? Il chercha Kate du regard et vit qu'elle parlait tranquillement avec Jeremy, ne se souciant même pas de James et Sirius.

- C'était très intéressant, Mr Potter. Retenue samedi matin !

Il ne perdit pas son sourire pour autant, un peu trop habitué pour s'en émouvoir. Par contre, il se tut, et la professeure repris son discours. Après vingt minutes, elle demanda qu'on ouvre les livres et qu'on cherche la signification des lignes de notre main. Les Maraudeurs s'exécutèrent sans broncher, sachant que cela serait une partie de rigolade. Tandis que James et Sirius riaient des curieuses mains de Peter, Mme Kokavey circula près de leur table et s'arrêta soudainement.

- Mr Lupin ! s'exclama-t'elle. Que faites-vous, ce soir ?

Ce dernier se tendit, bientôt imité de ses trois amis. Il aperçut la chevelure chocolat de Kate qui vola lorsqu'elle leva la tête vers lui. Il s'éclaircit la gorge et tenta de répondre d'une voix stable.

- Je ne sais pas trop… J'hésite entre faire brûler la Forêt Interdite ou enfermer Miss Teigne dans un placard à balais.

Cette réponse inattendue fit éclater un rire général. De son côté, Kate sourit. Remus était un jeune homme timide et très calme, n'empêche qu'il était aussi bourré d'humour que ses amis. Elle ne put s'empêcher d'observer ses yeux fatigués soulignés de cernes, son teint cireux et ses cheveux en bataille. Il paraissait penaud, comme s'il attendait qu'on lui annonce une mauvaise nouvelle.

- Tu sais ce qu'il a, ce Remus ? lui demanda soudainement Jeremy.

Jeremy Werner était son meilleur ami depuis sa première année à Poudlard. Ils passaient presque tout leur temps ensemble et étaient tellement proches que la plupart des gens les considéraient comme un couple. Ils avaient déjà envisagés la question mais s'étaient bien vite aperçus que ca ne fonctionnerait pas. Kate et Jeremy étaient fait, en quelque sorte, pour être amis. Il était très grand, bien bâti, des cheveux bruns pâle et des yeux bleus ciels adoucissait son visage carré.

- Non… Mais j'espère que ce n'est pas trop grave, répondit-elle.

Jeremy lui lanca un regard entendu et elle détourna le regard pour se tourner vers les Maraudeurs. Malgré leur mauvais coups, Kate les considérait comme des jeunes hommes matures et réfléchis. Ca se voyait dans leurs visages. Elle les appréciaient beaucoup sans toutefois tomber dans leurs bras, différant des autres filles de son âge. Enfin, sauf Lily Evans. Justement, elle était en train de fusiller Potter du regard. Ces deux-là allaient finir ensemble un jour, c'était un fait évident.

- Vous devriez faire très attention ce soir, mon garçon ! Une ombre malveillante vous guette. Ah !

Remus resta tendu et jeta un regard sombre à Sirius qui le lui rendit. Ils avaient beau ne pas croire aux cartes ou aux lignes de la main, le fait que la pleine lune soit le soir-même les inquiétait. Remus resta tapi dans ses pensées le reste de l'après-midi, appréhendant la nuit. Si seulement il y avait un moyen pour lui de l'éviter !

- Hey, Lunard, commença James d'un ton apaisant. Tout ira bien, d'accord ? Oublie pas qu'on est là, nous aussi.

- Ouais, je sais, répondit le loup-garou.

- Et depuis quand t'écoutes ce que la vieille barjo raconte ? Elle dit ca pour qu'on la prenne un minimum au sérieux, renchérit Peter, ce qui arracha un sourire à James et Sirius.

Remus mangea très peu et observit Kate lorsqu'elle reçut un parchemin de la part d'un première année apeuré. Il vit ses yeux se plisser et son teint pâlit un peu plus. Mais quelques secondes plus tard, elle avait rangé le tout dans sa poche et mangeait sa tarte aux bleuets d'un air absent, écoutant Jeremy déblatérer quelque chose sur le cours de Potions. Il décida d'aller dehors un peu et les Maraudeurs le laissèrent seul, à sa demande. Il observa le soleil se coucher et peu à peu, l'obscurité envahit le parc. Le couvre-feu passé, il attendait. James, Sirius et Peter arrivèrent et le quatuor se dirigea vers la Forêt Interdite, pénétrant profondément parmis les feuillages. Puis ils débouchèrent à une clairière. Un rayon de lune passa sur le visage de Remus Lupin, qui grogna.

Kate Gray serra un peu plus fort le bout de parchemin dans sa main gauche. Qui lui avait donné ce rendez-vous ? Le petit mot repassait en boucle dans sa tête : « Sois à la Cabane Hurlante à 23 heures et tu auras toutes les réponses à tes questions. SR. » Elle avait réfléchi à ces initiales et n'avait trouvé que deux correspondants. Severus Rogue et Sabina Rodriguez. Elle n'avait jamais parlé à Sabrina de sa vie, elle considéra donc que c'était Severus. Mais que voulait-il dire ? Ils travaillaient ensemble en potions, mais… il ne savait rien d'elle, ou presque. Elle s'engagea dans le petit chemin qui menait au Saule Cogneur. Le château entier était endormi à cette heure. Kate sortit sa baguette et murmura un « Immobilus ». L'arbre agité se calma et elle put se glisser dans la petite ouverture qui menait à la Cabane Hurlante. Très peu de gens connaissaient cet endroit, mais elle avait entendu Rusard en parler. Après avoir été exploré la zone avec Jeremy, ils y allaient de temps en temps. Severus avait-il découvert leur cachette ? Elle se retourna pour s'assurer que personne ne la suivait et s'engagea dans la sombre cabane.

- Lumos, murmura-t'elle.

Il n'y avait aucun bruit, seulement les craquements du bois sous ses pieds. Elle regretta de ne pas s'être habillé plus chaudement. Elle portait un t-shirt noir sous une veste de la même couleur, des jeans et ses souliers rouges favoris. Elle s'avança doucement et se figea lorsqu'elle entendit des gémissements.

- Il y a quelqu'un ? demanda-t'elle timidement, se trouvant stupide.

Elle se dirigea vers la sortie qui menait à Pré-Au-Lard, craintive. Elle tremblait de la tête aux pieds lorsqu'un cri retentit. Quelqu'un criait quelque chose. Puis, des bruits de sabots. Et le hurlement d'un loup-garou. Kate se figea complètement. Toutes ses notes sur les loups-garous passaient en boucle dans sa tête. Elle leva les yeux. La pleine lune. Des bruissements de pas se firent entendre.

- Kate, va-t'en ! hurla soudainement quelqu'un.

Déboussolée en reconnaissant la voix de Sirius Black, elle figea, au beau milieu d'une immense pièce, baguette tendue. Les meubles autour d'elle étaient détruits, les murs défraîchis et le plancher en mauvais état, brisé un peu partout. Sa respiration se fit de plus en plus saccadée. « Tu trouveras toutes les réponses à tes questions. » Elle ne comprenait rien. Tout à coup, des silhouettes apparurent dans la pénombre. Il y avait un gros chien noir, un cerf et… le loup-garou. Kate pâlit et se mit à reculer dans un coin de la pièce. Il paraissait fou et fixait le chien d'un air affamé, de ses yeux jaunes. Il se jeta sur l'animal, furieux, et le fit balancer dans la pièce. Il s'écroula sur le mur et émis ce gémissement propre aux canins. Elle ne put réprimer un cri d'horreur, qui signa son arrêt de mort. Le cerf semblait avoir disparu. La créature leva ses yeux jaunes vers elle et la fixa avidement. Un hurlement s'échappa de sa gorge : son cri.

Elle chercha une issue, sachant bien qu'elle ne devait pas rester là. Elle voulut s'enfuir mais la créature fondit sur elle et la griffa, jetant sa baguette plus loin. Elle poussa un cri de douleur et s'écroulant par terre. Les coudes sur le sol, elle repéra sa baguette plus loin. Elle s'élança pour la prendre. Malheureusement, le loup-garou avait de bons réflexes. Il se jeta sur Kate, qui se mit à lui donner de solides coups de pieds pour se défendre. Un bruit de succion se fit entendre et elle ressentit une cuisante douleur au cou mais se battait sans relâche, des larmes lui brouillant la vue. Elle réussit à empoigner sa baguette et la pointa sur la créature aux yeux jaunes.

- Expelli –

Elle ne termina pas : le cerf avait bondi sur le loup-garou et réussit à l'emmener dehors, vers la forêt qui entourait Pré-Au-Lard. Le chien était toujours là, dans un coin. Elle se mit à l'observer, les yeux flous. Elle tituba mais ne lâcha pas la bête du regard : ses yeux lui rappelaient quelqu'un… Puis la bête disparut, laissant place à un grand jeune homme que Kate reconnut. Sirius Black…

- Kate, ca va ? dit-il en accourant vers elle d'une démarche titubante.

Elle voulut dire quelque chose, mais sa bouche était étrangement pâteuse. Une substance visqueuse coula le long de son cou. Elle passa sa main dessus et la leva à la douce lumière de la lune. Elle déglutit. Du sang. Son sang. Elle eut un spasme et s'évanouit, rattrapée de peu par Sirius. Ce dernier tentait de rester calme malgré la grave situation. Kate le fixait d'un regard vite, sa tête se balancant de tout les côtés. Elle saignait abondamment où il l'avait mordu, sans compter les lacérations qu'elle avait au visage. Bref, elle n'allait vraiment pas bien. Sirius s'assura que James et Peter s'occupait de Remus et il passa une main qui se voulait rassurante dans le visage de Kate. Il se pencha et murmura à son oreille.

- Tout ira bien. Je vais chercher de l'aide, mais ne bouge surtout pas. Je vais revenir, je te le promets.

Elle gémit et Sirius se hâta.


	2. Chapitre 2

_Merci pour les reviews ! J'espère que vous aimerez aussi ce chapitre !_

_Je tiens à dire que cette fic ne sera pas très longue…_

_Une dizaine de chapitres simplement._

_Du moins, pour l'instant… ;)_

_Je cesse de parler et vous dit Bonne Lecture ! :D_

Remus Lupin ouvrit brusquement les yeux. La lumière éclatante l'aveugla et ils les referma aussitôt pour grogner. Tâtant aveuglément le lit sur lequel il était couché, il s'apercut qu'il était à l'infirmerie. Comme à chaque lendemain de pleine lune… Mais il se sentait bien, rassuré. Même… revigoré ? Mme Pomfresh accoura vers lui, l'air étrangement fatigué et paniqué.

- Mr Lupin ! Comment vous sentez-vous ? demanda-t'elle en rajustant son lit.

- Je vais étrangement bien, répondit-il béatement. Depuis quand je suis là ?

- Depuis avant-hier soir.

L'infirmière leva des yeux soupçonneux vers lui. Il sembla à Remus qu'elle avait voulu dire quelque chose avant de se raviser. Il lui versa un verre d'eau et lui tendit, lui proposant de se reposer un peu. Elle repartit vivement en direction opposée, vers le coin de la grande pièce. Remus but un peu d'eau en froncant des sourcils. James, Sirius et Peter étaient généralement présents lorsqu'il se réveillait. Peut-être était-il plus tard que d'habitude. Puis des éclats de voix attira son attention. Ils provenaient du coin de la pièce où l'infirmière avait disparue. Les rideaux avaient été tirés. Se sentant bien, Remus se leva et enfila ses vêtements, que ses amis avaient certainement préparés et mis sur la table de chevet. Après avoir mis ses jeans et son t-shirt, il resta pied nus et se dirigea vers l'endroit où une personne parlait précipitamment. Il s'approcha discrètement jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse discerner ce qu'ils disaient.

- Il y a sûrement quelque chose à faire ! renchérit quelqu'un, un jeune homme.

- Je ne peux pas… tenta d'expliquer une femme qu'il reconnut comme Mme Pomfresh.

- Calmez-vous ! Vous allez réveiller Remus !

Ce dernier sursauta en reconnaissant Sirius. Sa voix était fatiguée et rouillée.

- Il est réveillé, dit machinalement Mme Pomfresh.

- Merde… Il ne faut pas qu'il vienne… Je vais aller le voir, dit la voix de James.

James ? Sirius ? « Il ne faut pas qu'il vienne » ? Qu'est-ce que ca voulait bien dire ? Remus sentit le sol se dérober sous ses pieds. Il s'était passé quelque chose. Et c'était de sa faute. Soudainement, et lui donnant le vertige, le rideau s'écarta pour laisser place au visage lassé de James.

- Remus !

Il referma rapidement le rideau derrière lui, mais Remus avait eu le temps d'apercevoir une fille couchée et endormie. James pris son ami et le remmena vers son lit.

- Allez, recouches-toi…

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- Reposes-toi, Remus, tu en as de besoin…

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? demanda-t'il faiblement.

James lui lanca un regard triste, sans répondre.

- QU'EST-CE QUE J'AI FAIT, JAMES ? hurla soudainement Remus.

Il avait mal, affreusement mal. Comme si on tiraillait son estomac pour le faire éclater en morceaux. Son cœur battait vite dans sa poitrine, lui donnant la migraine. Il voulait hurler. Il ne voulait pas que James lui dise. Et pourtant il lui demandait. Il ne supporterait pas d'avoir blessé quelqu'un. Ou l'avait-il tué ? Il fixait son ami, qui paraissait mal à l'aise. Jamais James Potter n'était mal à l'aise.

- Tu… Il y avait quelqu'un dans la Cabane Hurlante, hier soir…

Remus s'effondra sur le lit qui craqua. Non, pas ca. Non…

- Continue, exigea-t'il douloureusement.

- On t'avais perdu, Peter et moi, continua James d'un ton empli de regrets. Sirius t'a suivi mais tu étais hors de contrôle lorsque tu l'as vue…

Il ne savait pas quoi dire. Les mots s'égaraient dans la gorge de James. Il avait la lourde tâche de lui annoncer ce qu'il avait fait. Il savait qu'il fallait dire la vérité mais ne voulait pas que son ami souffre… Mais était-ce possible ? Remus se sentirais coupable, il en était certain.

- Est-il vivant ?

Le ton de voix de Remus attrista James. Il avait les larmes aux yeux.

- Oui, elle est vivante, dit-il, suivi par un soupir de soulagement de Remus. Mais…

- Mais ?

- Tu l'as mordue.

Il s'était efforcé de dire la dernière phrase d'un ton calme et posé, mais c'était sorti de facon désordonnée. Le loup-garou se leva, le visage pâle et se passa une main tremblante dans les cheveux. Il se mit à marcher dans la pièce, arpentant chaque coin et fixant le sol du regard. James vit des larmes couler sur ses joues.

- NON ! hurla-t'il, furieux.

Il se retourna vivement et sortit de l'infirmerie. James baissa la tête et se retourna. Sirius, Peter et Mme Pomfresh le regardait, l'air choqués. Sirius, sans un mot, se leva et suivit Remus pour ne pas qu'il fasse de bêtises. James s'écroula sur le sol, les yeux embués de larmes. Peter alla le rejoindre et le pris par les épaules pour le relever.

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute, James, tenta Peter en se voulant rassurant.

James se défit de son étreinte et se dirigea vers le lit au coin de la pièce. Il s'écroula sur la chaise à côté et observa le visage endormi de Kate Gray.

Remus Lupin courrait. Zigzagant a travers les arbres, il cherchait un réconfort inexistant. Qu'avait-il fait ? Il venait de transmettre à quelqu'un cette partie de lui qu'il haïssait tant. Voilà ce qu'il avait fait. Il avait gâché la vie à une jeune fille, une élève même pas majeure qui allait devoir supporter le même fardeau que lui. Comment pourrait-il se le pardonner ? Comment pourrait-il envisager de vivre normalement après cela ? Tout le monde le considérerait comme un monstre. Le malaise de James en témoignait. Il allait partir, loin de tout, loin de tout le monde, pour ne plus faire de mal à personne. Plus jamais ca n'allait arriver. Oh, pourquoi ? Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il commette un tel acte ? Ils ne ce cesseraient de répéter que ce n'était pas de sa faute mais oh, ca l'était. C'était entièrement sa faute… Sa faute si chaque mois, une jeune fille allait se transformer en cette horripilante créature et semer la terreur. Sa faute si chaque jour, une jeune fille allait souffrir de ce qu'elle était devenue. Sa faute si cette jeune fille le détesterait au point de vouloir le tuer. Sa faute si elle en viendrait au point de vouloir se tuer elle-même. Il ne savait plus quoi faire. Comment allait-il pouvoir manger, boire, dormir, sourire ? Comment allait-il pouvoir vivre ?

Il s'arrêta, à bout de souffle, devant un petit gouffre, loin du château de Poudlard. Il s'avanca jusqu'au bord et observa le vide. Il était tout de même profond. L'idée de mourir lui traversa l'esprit. Cela allait la rassurer, de savoir que son meurtrier s'était tué. Son meurtrier. Car c'était bien ce qu'il était. Les larmes coulant à flot sur ses joues, le visage rouge, les cernes profondes, Remus Lupin voulait mettre fin à sa vie. Il leva la jambe et s'avanca pour plonger dans le gouffre. Au moment où il allait tomber, une immense choc le fit basculer bien loin du gouffre. Il entra dans une rage noire en voyant le gros chien noir. Il ne voulait pas être sauvé ! Ce n'était pas lui qu'il fallait sauver ! Le gros chien se métamorphosa en son meilleur ami, qui s'avanca prudemment vers lui.

- Tu es fou, Remus ? Tu fais quoi, là ?

- Je fais ce qui doit être fait, Sirius… Vas-t'en, maintenant.

- Tu crois vraiment que je vais m'en aller pour que tu puisses te suicider tranquille ? T'es complètement débile !

Il prit son ami par les épaules et le secoua. Il ne reconnaissait pas son ami.

- Oh, Sirius… Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

Remus s'écroula sur ses genoux et se mit à pleurer, le visage entre les mains. Sirius se placa à sa hauteur et lui fit relever la tête.

- Écoute moi bien. Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Ce n'est pas toi qui l'a mordu – Remus gémit – , d'accord ? Tu ne l'as pas voulu et jamais tu ne le voudras. Ne fais rien de stupide, Lunard…

Ce dernier s'assit sur le sol et contempla le paysage, silencieux.

- Je savais que tu dirais ca.

- Que je dirais quoi ?

- Que ce n'est pas de ma faute. C'est faux. C'est la mienne… C'est moi qui l'a tuée.

- Tu ne l'as pas tué, Remus.

- C'EST TOUT COMME ! SIRIUS, TU NE SAIS PAS CE QUE C'EST ! JE L'AI TUÉE !

Il s'était levé et avait hurlé. Sirius regardait son ami, impassible. Il comprenait sa fureur.

- Calme-toi, d'accord ? Regarde, on va s'asseoir et rester tranquille…

L'Animagi s'assit sur le sol et après réflexion, son ami l'imita. Sirius ignora combien de temps ils étaient restés là. Ils étaient assis sur le sol, à quelques mètres du gouffre, à regarder le soleil se coucher sur Poudlard et ses somptueux paysages. Les yeux de Remus le piquaient, il avait sommeil et faim mais ne faisait pas un seul geste. Ce n'est que lorsque la nuit fut tombée qu'il réagi.

- Je veux la voir.

Sirius leva les yeux et suivit son ami qui venait de s'engouffrer dans la sombre forêt.


	3. Chapitre 3

_Et voilà un nouveau chapitre !_

_J'espère que vous aimerez, donnez moi votre avis !_

_Je regarde tout ça et… cette fic sera très courte _

_C'est donc plutôt une mini-fic !_

_Mais bon, si vous me donnez envie, je l'allongerai peut-être…_

_Mystère !_

_Bonne lecture _

Elle était dans un état lamentable. Le visage autrefois magnifique de Kate Gray était maintenant parsemé de griffures, lui donnant un air triste. Son bras reposait dans une attelle. Dans son cou, on pouvait apercevoir la cicatrice que laissait la morsure. Elle n'était pas très visible, mais Remus la voyait comme le soleil en plein jour. Il avait fait cela. Il était responsable. Ses yeux voilés, tristes et furieux, détaillait chaque parcelle du corps de Kate. En plus, il avait fallu que ca tombe sur elle. Une amie, une jeune fille qui avait tout devant elle, pleine de vie et d'intelligence, avec des gens qui l'aime. Tout ca, réduit en miettes. Que faisait-elle dans la Cabane Hurlante, ce soir-là ? Personne ne le savait a part Jeremy. Ce dernier avait dit qu'elle avait recu un parchemin qui lui disait que « toutes les réponses à ses questions » l'attendait si elle y allait vers 23 heures. Bouleversé, il avait demandé ce qui s'était passé. Il était venu la voir, il y a quelques heures, mais n'avait pas supporté le spectacle. Il était reparti presque aussitôt, les yeux pleins de larmes, l'air hystérique. Il n'avait même pas vu Remus, qui avait eu le goût de se lever pour lui dire que c'était de sa faute si elle était comme cela.

Il était resté toute la nuit à observer Kate. Il savait que lorsqu'elle allait se réveiller, elle allait souffrir. C'était comme cela. Elle allait avoir mal pour quelques jours puis tout se stabiliserait. Jusqu'à la prochaine pleine lune. Remus appréhendait ce moment. Que lui arriverait-il ? Il était effrayé, il n'avait pas peur de l'avouer. Mais il allait aider Kate. À tout moment, il serait là pour elle. Elle ne pourrait traverser tout cela seule. Et ca, c'était si elle acceptait de seulement le regarder… Tant de pensées se bousculaient dans l'esprit du jeune loup-garou. Sirius, James et Peter venaient lui tenir compagnie de temps en temps, conversant à voix basse. Il savait bien qu'ils parlaient de lui.

Le lendemain, Remus fut forcé de retourner en cours. On était jeudi, et pendant les deux jours, il n'écouta pas les cours. Il était trop perdu dans ses pensées. On avait raconté qu'une bête sauvage avait attaqué Kate Gray alors qu'elle s'était aventurée trop loin dans la Forêt Interdite. Ce n'était pas tout à fait faux. Il y eut un vent de panique pendant quelques jours mais le tout s'était calmé dès le samedi, où une visite à Pré-Au-Lard était organisée. Remus tint à y aller, et ses amis comprirent. Après avoir été visité Kate, toujours endormie, ils se préparèrent.

- Tu es sûr que ca va aller, Remus ? lui demanda James.

- Oui, ne vous inquiétez pas, répondit-il en s'efforçant de sourire.

- Trop tard pour ca, mon vieux, rit Sirius.

Les Maraudeurs suivirent donc le groupe d'élèves jusqu'au petit village. Remus laissa les trois garçons se faire des provisions chez Honeydukes et Zonko, même si le cœur n'y était pas vraiment. Ensuite, ils allèrent au Trois Balais et prirent une Bièreaubeurre. Ils sirotèrent leur breuvage en parlant très peu, ce que la propriétaire remarqua.

- Hey les garçons, ca va pas ? demanda Rosemerta en s'approchant de leur table.

Elle qui était habituée de voir les quatres gaillards plein de joie de vivre, elle s'étonna de les voir broyer du noir. Enfin, sauf Peter, qui semblait s'amuser comme un petit fou à parler avec une fille de Serdaigle qui gloussait bêtement.

- Ils sont secoués par l'accident, madame, répondit Peter en souriant.

- L'accident ? s'étonna-t'elle. Ah, oui… Cette jeune Kate Gray, c'est une de vos amies ?

- Oui, dit Remus a la grande surprise de James et Sirius.

- Je suis désolée, mais elle s'en remettra vite.

Elle partit pour aller servir les autres clients.

- Il faut que j'ailles à la Cabane Hurlante, déclara Remus.

Il posa son breuvage et sortit sans un mot. Sirius et James ne le suivirent pas, sachant qu'il voulait y aller seul. Il se tournèrent vers un groupe de Poufsouffle, avec qui ils s'efforcèrent de se changer les idées. Heureusement, elles ne parlèrent pas de ce qui s'était passé et purent s'amuser un peu, même si leurs rires avaient tous une connotation fausse.

Il était tard, cela se voyait. Mais Remus Lupin n'avait pas peur de la nuit. Tout au contraire, c'était un moment de la journée qu'il adorait. Tout semblait si paisible. On pouvait tout cacher pendant cette période sombre. Il marcha donc lentement et profita de la belle température. On était en avril, et il commencait à faire chaud. Par contre, le fond de l'air était frais et Remus resserra son écharpe autour de son cou. Il songea à sa vie. Qu'allait-il se passer, maintenant ? Que lui réservait l'avenir ? Soudainement, il eut un choc. Mme Kokavey lui avait dit de faire attention cette nuit là ! Et c'était cette nuit là que c'était arrivé ! Peut-être n'était-elle pas aussi folle qu'on pourrait le croire… Comment Kate réagirait-elle en apprenant qu'il était responsable ? Allait-elle le détester, ou lui pardonnerait-elle ? Il ne savait que penser. Puis il arriva devant la Cabane Hurlante, qui grinçait au rythme du vent. Beaucoup de gens craignaient cet endroit, contrairement aux Maraudeurs. Il s'approcha donc sans crainte de la porte et entra. Il savait exactement où ca s'était produit. Dans le grand salon, ou du moins ce qui était le grand salon. Il arriva bientôt sur le seuil du dit-salon mais ne bougea pas. Qu'allait-il voir ? Un spectacle épouvantable, ou ne resterait-il aucune trace ?

Il fit un pas à l'intérieur, faisant craquer le plancher mais garda les yeux rivés sur le plancher. Mauvaise idée. Aussitôt, il apercut des traces rouges. Du sang. Le sien ? Ou celui de Kate ? Des larmes lui piquèrent les yeux. Prenant son courage à deux mains, il leva la tête. Les meubles qui étaient déjà délabrés étaient réduits en miette. Le plancher et le mur du fond étaient barbouillés de traces de sang. Il eut un haut-le-cœur. Comment avait-il pu… ? Remus s'avanca lentement dans la pièce. Une petite forme brune attira son attention. Il s'approcha. Une baguette ! Dans la précipitation, Sirius, James et Peter avait dû l'oublier… Il la ramassa. Elle était étrangement légère, d'un bois très foncé. Il l'observa sous toutes les coutures et découvrit des initiales sous le manche, gravés grossièrement. « KG ». C'était donc réellement la baguette de Kate. Remus se félicita d'être venu. Il continua d'arpenter lentement la pièce. C'était donc ici… Ici qu'il avait commis la plus grosse erreur de sa vie… Ici que la vie normale de Kate Gray avait pris fin. Une larme glissa le long de son visage et il l'essuya précipitamment. Pourquoi pleurer ? A quoi cela servirait-il ?

Au bout d'un moment, il se releva et sortit de la Cabane Hurlante. Il se promit de ne pas y retourner, sauf si c'était nécessaire. Il mit la baguette de Kate dans ses poches et prit la direction de Poudlard.

Après être allé porter la baguette de Kate à son chevet, Remus retourna à la salle commune, où James et Sirius l'attendait, assis dans les confortables fauteuils, parlant à voix basse. Ils se retournèrent d'un même mouvement, l'air inquiets. Un soupir de soulagement s'échappa des lèvres de Sirius, et Remus arqua un sourcil.

- Où est Peter ? se risqua le loup-garou en s'approchant.

- Et toi, tu étais où ? s'exclama James, l'air soulagé.

- Merde, on avait cru que… que…

- J'étais allé me tuer ? ironisa Remus.

- C'est pas drôle, Lunard ! répondit furieusement Sirius. On s'inquiète pour toi !

- C'est pas pour moi qu'il faut s'inquiéter…

James et Sirius se consultèrent du regard. Ils comprenaient la peine de leur ami, mais ils détestaient le voir dans cet état. Remus s'écroula dans un divan aux côtés de Sirius, qui tenta de le rassurer.

- Écoute, Lunard… On comprends que tu sois en rogne contre toi-même, mais nous, tout ce qu'on veut, c'est t'aider. D'accord ? Essaye de moins y penser. Kate s'en sortira, elle va déjà mieux.

Lorsque Sirius eut terminé, Remus se tourna vers ses deux meilleurs amis et les remercia du regard. Sans eux, que serait-il aujourd'hui ? S'il ne leur aurait pas dit ce qu'il était ? S'il avait continué de sortir ses excuses bidons pendant ces cinq dernières années, chaque mois ? Non, sûrement pas… Son secret aurait été découvert et il aurait été renvoyé de Poudlard. Avec un élan d'affection, il lanca :

- Merci pour tout.

- Ah, une chance que je n'ai rien de mieux à faire ! lanca joyeusement James.

- La ferme, Cornedrue ! dit Sirius en s'élançant vers son ami pour lui ébouriffer les cheveux.

- PAS MES CHEVEUX ! cria James.

Il se leva et s'enfuit avant d'être poursuivit par Sirius. Les deux garçons se coururent après pendant près de 10 minutes, lançant des cris perçants qui allaient bien finir par réveiller tout le monde. Et justement, une Lily Evans en pyjama surgit dans la salle commune, le teint rouge.

- Vous pourriez arrêter de hurler ? Vous réveillez tout le monde !

James s'était arrêté tout net, et Sirius lui fonça droit dessus. Les deux amis s'écroulèrent par terre et Remus ne put retenir un rire moqueur.

- Ohh Lilyyyyyyyy, ne m'en veut pas trop ! s'époumona James.

- Eh bien, FERMEZ-LA ! répondit-elle sur le même ton avant de repartir en furie vers le dortoir.

James, enseveli sous le corps massif de Sirius, eut un sourire béat. Remus éclata de rire, oubliant ayant oublié ses soucis quelques minutes. Voyant que James et Sirius n'avaient pas finis de se battre, il se leva et annonca qu'il allait se coucher.

- Ne meure pas dans ton sommeil ! lanca Sirius alors qu'il montait les escaliers.

Il eut un autre rire et disparut. Sirius se leva de son meilleur ami et alla s'installer par terre, devant le feu. James le rejoint peu après, et ils commencèrent à discuter.

- Dire qu'il y a deux jours à peine, je ne connaissais rien de Kate Gray… a part son nom.

- Le destin, Patmol… Le destin, lanca pensivement James.

- Tu crois ? Tu crois que… c'était fait pour arriver ?

- Je sais pas trop. Tout ce que je veux, c'est que Lunard aille bien.

- Moi aussi.

- Je crois que je vais aller dormir, dit James en se levant.

- Pour une fois dans ta vie, tu as une bonne idée ! Bravo ! lanca fièrement Sirius en lui donnant une tape amicale sur l'épaule.

James ricana avant de frapper Sirius à son tour.


	4. Chapitre 4

_Bonjour !_

_Et voilà un nouveau chap !_

_J'ai comptabilisé, il y aura exactement 6 chapitres à la fic, et nous sommes déjà au 4__e__, ça serait donc vite terminé… Je n'ai pas prévu de suite, c'est un peu comme un loooong OS, mais si vous me donnez des idées alors peut-être que je pourrai faire quelque chose avec cela !_

_Merci pour vos reviews _

_Bonne lecture !_

Les vacances de Pâques arrivèrent rapidement. Les Potter ayant invités Sirius, Remus et Peter chez eux, le château était calme. Les hurlements commencèrent. L'infirmière dû installer un sortilège d'insonorisation autour du lit de Kate Gray. Jeremy demanda pourquoi on ne l'avait pas envoyé à St-Mangouste, et Mme Pomfresh lui répondit simplement « Nous avons tout ce qu'il faut, ici. ». Kate hurla pendant 3 jours. Son meilleur ami avait beaucoup de mal à la voir essayer de supporter toute cette douleur mais resta là chaque jour et chaque nuit, le tenant la main aux moments les plus difficiles. Il avait su la vérité le jour où les Maraudeurs étaient partis. Évidemment, Sirius ne lui avait pas dit qui était le loup-garou en question, mais Jeremy savait qu'à présent, Kate était l'une des créatures de la nuit. Il n'eut pas beaucoup le temps d'y penser. Mme Pomfresh le rassurait sans cesse sur le fait que c'était parfaitement normal et que d'ici quelques jours elle irait beaucoup, beaucoup mieux. Jeremy et Kate se connaissait depuis leur première année à Poudlard. Ils s'étaient rencontrés lors du banquet et étaient devenus bons amis. Depuis ce jour, ils ne se quittaient pas. Ils se connaissaient sur le bout des doigts.

L'infirmière avait raison. Le quatrième jour, la veille du retour des élèves, elle se réveilla sans un mot. Jeremy était endormi à ses côtés.

- Jay ? souffla-t'elle. Jeremy ?

Ce dernier se réveilla en sursaut, les cheveux ébouriffés, les yeux pleins de sommeil. En apercevant les yeux verts de Kate, les siens se remplirent de larmes et il se précipita dans ses bras.

- Oh, Kate…

Elle ne dit pas un mot mais serra son meilleur ami dans ses bras très, très fort. Des larmes perlèrent aux coins de ses yeux. Toute la souffrance qu'elle avait ressenti depuis quelques jours s'était dissipée, mais elle en gardait un souvenir brûlant. Jeremy la lâcha et elle s'assit dans son lit.

- Comment te sens-tu ? lui demanda-t'il, les yeux brillants.

- Ca va, je crois, admit-elle. Du moins, ca va beaucoup mieux. Je t'assure.

Le jeune garçon eut un sourire que Kate lui rendit. Mais elle le perdit bien vite. Son regard devint très triste, et sa main se souleva pour aller effleurer son cou. Sa lèvre inférieure trembla lorsqu'elle toucha la cicatrice qu'avait laissé la morsure. Ses yeux se perdirent et elle resta immobile un moment. Jeremy posa une main sur son bras, mais elle ne sembla même pas s'en rendre compte.

- C'est… c'est donc vrai ? murmura-t'elle. Je suis devenue… cette… chose ?

- Tu te souviens de ce qui s'est passé ? s'étonna Jeremy, bien qu'il était anxieux.

- Oui… Tout est très clair…

Sa voix était très faible. Deux, puis trois larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues. Elle se recoucha dans son lit et tourna le dos à Jeremy. Il tenta de lui parler mais elle ne répondit pas. Mme Pomfresh arriva à ce moment-là et chassa vivement le jeune garçon. L'infirmière contempla Kate, qui semblait être entrée dans une sorte de transe. Le choc, pensa-t'elle. Mme Pomfresh avait vu beaucoup de choses dans sa vie, mais rien ne l'attristait plus que la détresse qu'elle lisait dans le regard de Remus Lupin lorsqu'il se réveillait, deux jours après la pleine lune. Elle voyait cette détresse dans les yeux pâles de Kate Gray. Elle lui donna donc des sédatifs et elle s'endormit.

Remus Lupin n'avait pas beaucoup dormi, ces derniers jours. Malgré tout les efforts qu'avaient fournis James et Sirius, ils n'avaient pas réussi à distraire le lycanthrope. Ce dernier, continuellement perdu dans ses pensées, ne cessait de penser que Kate s'était peut-être réveillée et qu'elle souffrait. Il se rappelait de cette douleur. Vive, tortueuse, comme si on le brûlait. Ce fut donc remplie d'une allégresse étrange qu'il retourna à Poudlard. La trouverait-elle bien éveillée dans son lit ou encore endormie ? Peter les rejoint et entrepris de décrire chaque coin de l'Espagne qu'il avait visité. Remus l'écoutait à peine. Les quatres garçons presque légendaires rentrèrent dans la Grande Salle. Des filles se tournèrent à leur passage, gloussant et tombant presque dans les pommes lorsque James ou Sirius leur adressaient des petits clins d'œil séducteurs. Ce petit manège, qui amusait beaucoup le loup-garou d'habitude, l'ennuya presque. Il mangea machinalement, cherchant Kate du regard. Elle n'était visiblement pas présente. Il se leva plus tôt que tout le monde pour aller à l'infirmerie. Sirius décida de l'accompagner. Même s'il ne l'avouait pas, l'Animagi se souciait beaucoup de Kate Gray. Jamais il n'oublierait ce regard vide et fou…

Les deux garçons s'engagèrent dans le couloir, discutant à voix basse.

- Tu vas lui dire ? demanda Sirius.

- Lui dire quoi ?

- Bah… que… c'est toi, en fait, se risqua l'Animagi, mal à l'aise.

- Oh. Je ne sais pas.

Ils arrivèrent devant la porte de l'infirmerie.

- J'ai peur, Patmol, avoua soudainement Remus.

- Ne t'en fais pas. Je suis là, d'accord ? tenta-t'il.

- Et si elle n'allait pas bien ? Et si…

- Et si quoi, Lunard ? Elle va bien, j'en suis convaincu. Et ne dit pas que c'est de ta faute, sinon je te massacre, ajouta Sirius en ouvrant la porte.

Les deux Maraudeurs furent ébahis lorsqu'ils découvrirent un lit vide. Paniqués, ils se précipitèrent dans le bureau de Mme Pomfresh.

- OÙ EST-ELLE ? cria Remus.

_Ca y est. Elle est morte. Elle est morte, il n'y a pas d'autres explica –_

- Vous parlez de Mlle Gray ? Elle est partie ce matin. Elle doit être dans sa Salle Commune.

Le ton très calme et rassurant de l'infirmière calmèrent Remus, qui avait la main de Sirius sur l'épaule. Ils sortirent rapidement sous le sourire énigmatique de la femme. Après avoir emprunté un passage secret qui menait directement aux côtés de la Grosse Dame, ils entrèrent dans la salle. Elle était vide… Ou presque. Deux silhouettes étaient assises à une table et visiblement, ils jouaient aux échecs.

- Je t'ai eu, Werner ! s'exclama une voix triomphante.

Remus n'en revenait pas. Devant lui se tenait un Kate Gray cernée de fatigue mais bien éveillée. Il eut la furieuse envie de fuir en courant mais les yeux verts pâles de la jeune fille se tournèrent vers lui. Il se retourna vivement avec la ferme intention de foutre le camp, mais Sirius lui bloqua le passage.

- Hé, attendez !

C'était sa voix. Elle était étrangement rouillée. Remus se retourna, à contre-cœur, et sa vue le révulsa. Évidemment, elle avait guérie. Le nombre de cicatrices sur son visage avait visiblement énormément diminué mais elle en gardait quelques unes, plus profondes. Une, qui lui traversait l'arcade sourcilière, lui donnait une expression triste. Les cernes sous ses yeux étaient profondes, autant que lui, et était plus pâle. Et Remus aurait juré voir ses jambes trembler. Mais elle était bien vivante, debout devant lui. Elle observait Sirius avec une expression indéchiffrable.

- Kate, content de te voir vivante, la salua Sirius.

- Hum, merci. Écoute, je crois que ca serait bien qu'on parle…

Elle n'avait visiblement pas apercut Remus, qui en était très heureux. Pourquoi voulait-elle parler à Sirius ? Ah, mais oui ! Elle avait vue Sirius, c'était le seul qu'elle avait vu, cette nuit-là ! Elle lui parlerait, et Sirius lui dirait que… Non, ne pas penser à ca !

- Oui, avec plaisir, mais pas ce soir. On a retenue.

Kate tourna ses yeux vers la personne qu'il incluait dans le « on ». Sa bouche se tordit en un sourire qui sembla bien faible.

- Remus ! Tu m'as l'air bien fatigué, dit-elle en froncant des sourcils.

- Moi, ca va, répondit-il d'un ton peu assuré.

Elle ne le releva pas, troublée. Elle se contenta de retourner son regard vers Sirius.

- Retenue, ce soir ? En revenant des vacances ?

- Oui, ca fait longtemps qu'elle est prévue. Hein, Lunard ?

Sirius se rendit compte de sa gaffe. Kate fronca des sourcils de plus belle. Puis elle marmonna un « bien, alors » et elle retourna s'asseoir aux côtés de Jeremy, qui observait les garçons d'un air soupçonneux. Il y avait bien trop de mystère dans cette histoire…


	5. Chapitre 5

_Et voilà le cinquième et avant-dernier chapitre !_

_J'espère que vous l'aimerez =)_

_Merci pour les reviews, si vous saviez à quel point j'adore cela !_

_A bientôt et bonne lecture !_

Sirius Black faisait les cents pas dans le couloir du 4e étage. Ce dernier était le moins fréquenté même s'il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde à cette heure-ci de la journée : il était plus de 22 heures. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la carte dans sa main : Kate approchait. Cela faisait maintenant une semaine qu'elle était réveillée. Elle allait bien, bien qu'un peu faible. Remus l'avait entendue dire qu'elle ne dormait presque pas et qu'elle n'avait pas beaucoup faim. De plus, elle ne comprenait pas trop ce qui lui arrivait. C'est ce qui incita Sirius à prendre rendez-vous avec la jeune lycanthrope. Remus, bien trop morfondé dans sa honte, n'aurait pas pu lui fournir des explications claires. Le plan de Sirius était simple. Il allait rester concret et précis, même s'il pourrait paraître brutal. Il allait lui dire toute la vérité sur lui et ses amis, avec leur accord, bien évidemment. Cependant, il ignorait encore s'il allait dévoiler l'identité du loup-garou. Des pas feutrés se firent entendre et Kate apparut, sa baguette allumée devant elle, vêtue d'un jeans et d'un coton-ouatté noir. Les cicatrices de son visage étaient plus visibles que d'habitude et ses cernes encore plus profondes. Elle sourit faiblement à l'Animagi et ce dernier rangea la carte.

- Bonsoir, le salua-t'elle.

- Salut Kate, répondit-il en lui souriant. Allez, viens, on va aller dans une salle vide.

Le duo s'approcha d'une porte non loin de là. Kate était anxieuse. Que voulait lui dire Sirius, pour que ce soit si tard le soir, dans une salle de classe verrouillée ?

- Alohomora, murmura-t'il.

Ils s'engouffrèrent dans la salle, qui était celle du cours de Métamorphose. Il faisait très noir, mis à part quelques rayons de lune. Kate les contempla pensivement tandis que Sirius emménageait l'endroit. Il pris deux chaises et invita la Gryffondor à s'asseoir. Un rayon de lune passait sur son visage, ses cheveux bruns lui tombant négligemment devant les yeux. Son regard sérieux termina d'effrayer Kate.

- Écoute, ce que je vais te dire peut paraître –

- Invraisemblable ? Je t'en prie, Sirius, va droit au but.

Son ton de voix tremblant fit réagir l'Animagi, qui se redressa.

- De quoi te rappelles-tu ? demanda-t'il.

- Euh… Il y avait ce loup-garou qui allait me sauter dessus… Et un gros chien l'a éloigné un moment, mais la bête l'a jeté dans la pièce. Et là, il m'a griffé et je suis tombée par terre… Il a fondu sur moi, et un cerf a réussi à l'éloigner de la salle. Le gros chien noir s'est transformé, c'était toi… Et puis… Je… Je ne sais plus trop…

Le récit lui avait fait monté les larmes aux yeux, le regard perdu dans le vide. Sirius eut une furieuse envie de la serrer dans ses bras mais se retint.

- Tu m'as vu me transformer ? demanda-t'il, et elle hocha tranquillement la tête. C'est parce que je suis un Animagi, Kate… Le cerf que tu as vu, c'est James. Et il y aussi Peter, qui est un rat. Nous étions tous présents cette nuit-là. Mais tu ne dois en parler à personne, d'accord ? Nous sommes des…

- Le loup-garou, c'est Remus.

Elle avait dit la dernière phrase en un ton étrangement neutre. Il n'y avait aucune question, elle avait simplement énoncé un fait. Sirius la fixa, bouche bée. Que devait-il faire ? Dire la vérité ?

- Il avait oublié sa potion, il ne se contrôlait plus…

- Sirius, dis-moi…

Sa voix calme troubla quelques instants ce dernier. Elle semblait tranquille mais son regard vide la trahissait. Elle prit une inspiration avant de se lancer.

- Est-ce que c'est Remus ?

- Oui, Kate. Le loup-garou, c'est bien Remus.

Elle cligna rapidement des yeux, encaissant le choc. Sa mâchoire se tendit.

- Bien. Merci. Bonne nuit, Sirius…

Elle se leva et se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers la porte.

- Kate, attends !

Il la suivit rapidement et posa une main sur son épaule. Elle s'arrêta, et Sirius sentit son corps trembler sous ses doigts. Elle pivota lentement, pour se trouver face à face au meilleur ami de celui qui l'avait mordu. Une mèche brune tomba devant ses yeux préoccupés, mais il ne s'en occupa guère. Kate pleurait. Silencieusement, discrètement, mais elle pleurait. Sirius fit glisser sa main sur son bras et pris celle de Kate dans la sienne. La regardant droit dans les yeux, il parla.

- Ne lui en veux pas. Il en mourra.

- Que vas-tu faire, maintenant ?

La question avait été posée simplement, presque légèrement, mais Kate savait que Sirius s'en formalisait. Après qu'il lui ait révélé l'identité de son « agresseur », la jeune fille avait eu le goût de fuir. L'Animagi l'en avait empêché. Au contraire, il l'avait remmené dans la pièce et ils s'étaient assis pour parler. Kate avait raconté sa vie, sous l'oreille attentive de son interlocuteur. La Gryffondor avait été étonnée de l'attention que lui portait Sirius, lui qui était d'ordinaire si… insouciant. Mais il semblait sincère, elle parla donc, presque sans gêne. Elle lui confia certaines choses que seul Jeremy savait, en plus de s'étendre longuement sur ce dernier. Sirius, qui, comme tous les autres, avait pensé qu'ils étaient amoureux, compris enfin la solidité de leurs liens même s'ils n'étaient pas amoureux. Lorsque Kate termina, elle demanda au garçon aux cheveux bruns de raconter sa vie à lui. Il dévia la question et proposa une petite gâterie. Arquant des sourcils, la jeune lycanthrope attendit de voir ce que Sirius lui proposerait. Quelques minutes plus tard, un crac sonore résonna dans la pièce et deux elfes de maison, les bras chargés de gâteaux et de confiseries apparurent. Après les avoir chaleureusement remerciés, Kate et Sirius commencèrent à manger. C'est à ce moment que l'Animagi avait posé sa question.

- Je ne sais pas… Je ne connais rien de tout ça… Je ne sais même pas ce qu'il va m'arriver !

- Et si tu en parlais à Remus ? proposa Sirius.

Elle baissa les yeux et joua quelques secondes avec le glaçage d'un muffin.

- Je… je ne saurais pas quoi lui dire.

- Kate, ça fait bientôt cinq ans que je côtoie Remus. Malgré son petit…problème, il est resté lui-même. Toujours ce petit préfet parfait ! s'exclama-t'il en ricanant.

- Oui, il a l'air un peu comme ça, dit Kate avec un sourire.

- Tu sais, il s'inquiète beaucoup pour toi. Beaucoup trop, il en dors plus.

- Tu es sérieux ? répondit-elle, bouche bée. Mais… je…

- Il voulait être sûr que tu ailles bien, et il ne sait pas trop quoi faire.

- Oh, je l'ignorais… Je pensais qu'il m'évitais.

- Tout le contraire, ma jolie. Il veille sur toi comme un sage.

Kate était abasourdie. Il veillait sur elle, et elle ne s'en était même pas aperçue ! Un sentiment de culpabilité l'envahit.

- Je voudrais aller le voir, mais…

- Mais quoi ? demanda Sirius avec un petit sourire en coin. Tu es trop timide ?

Elle baissa la tête en rougissant violemment. Il éclata d'un rire assourdissant, semblable à un aboiement. Kate comprit pourquoi.

- Il est sûr que tu le détestes. Va donc le rassurer.

Le lendemain matin, Kate se réveilla plus fatiguée que jamais. Elle se sentait lasse et sa tête tournait. Elle se leva, pris une douche et réussit à s'habiller. Elle descendit dans la Salle Commune mais s'écroula sans avoir pu se rendre à la porte. Ce fut Charles Avegny, un sixième année, qui la trouva, inconsciente sur le sol. Il appela de l'aide, et une de ses amies, Emily Champêgne, accourut.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a ! s'écria la Gryffondor.

- Je sais pas, je suis arrivé et elle était par terre…

- KATE ?

Les deux sixième année se retournèrent en même temps. Jeremy se tenait là, horrifié, fixant Kate par terre. Il bondit jusqu'à elle et la retourna sur le dos. Son visage était pâle comme la mort.

- Il faut l'emmener à l'infirmerie ! cria-t'il, nerveux.

James et Peter arrivèrent d'un bond, alarmés par les cris. Ils avaient déjà vu cela. Remus s'était évanoui de nombreuses fois, en première et deuxième année, et ce n'était que pour une raison : la pleine lune approchait, et elle devenait de plus en plus faible. Jeremy, James et Peter la conduisirent à l'infirmerie où Mme Pomfresh s'occupa longuement d'elle. Le trio s'assit dans le couloir, attendant des nouvelles.

- Ca arrive souvent ? demanda Jeremy.

- Au début, oui, expliqua James. Ca affaiblit leur système.

- Ca lui arrivait tout le temps, avant, ajouta Peter.

- À qui ? s'étonna Jeremy, qui ignorait encore qui avait mordu Kate.

- Euh… Aux loups-garous, en général, évidemment ! Hein, Peter ?

La réponse précipitée et un peu forcée intrigua Jeremy. Ca ne faisait aucun doute : les Maraudeurs étaient plus impliqués là-dedans qu'ils le prétendaient… Kate dormit une bonne partie de la journée. James, Peter et Sirius avaient cru bon de ne rien dire à Remus afin qu'il se concentre sur les cours, pour une fois. Mais à l'heure du souper, ils se lancèrent.

- Remus… Il faut qu'on te dise quelque chose.

- Quoi ? s'inquiéta-t'il devant la mine sombre de ses amis.

- Ce matin, Kate a été retrouvée inconsciente dans la –

Sirius n'eut pas le temps de finir que Remus se levait et courut vers l'infirmerie. Évidemment, il aurait dû y penser ! Ils étaient à environ 2 semaines de la pleine lune mais ça lui était fréquemment arrivé, au début ! Des faiblesses, des trucs du genre… Il ne fallait pas la laisser seule trop longtemps… Il entra en trombe dans la vaste salle et surpris une Kate pâle mais réveillée : elle le fixa, paralysée. Il s'arrêta brusquement sur le seuil, partagé entre l'envie de partir et celle d'aller lui parler. Elle baissa les yeux rapidement en regardant d'un air un peu trop concentré les draps blancs.

- Tu peux venir, Remus…

Sa voix, pourtant faible, parvint aux oreilles sensibles du lycanthrope. Il s'approcha, prudent. Lorsqu'il fut à quelques mètres du lit de Kate, elle leva les yeux. Il fut surpris de ne pas lire que de la colère dans son regard. Il y en avait, bien sûr, mais il y avait de la tristesse et de la compassion. Il s'écroula sur la chaise près du lit et mit son visage entre ses mains.

- Oh, je suis désolé…

Kate ne sut pas quoi faire. Elle se contenta de le fixer, choquée. Désolé ? Il était désolé ? Elle se rappela les paroles de Sirius : « Il s'inquiète beaucoup pour toi ».

- Je… je ne sais pas quoi te dire, Remus…

Il leva la tête, les yeux remplis de larmes. Elle n'eut pas le courage de le regarder dans les yeux.

- C'est normal que tu m'en veuilles, Kate. C'est de ma faute, entièrement de la mienne ! Et ne dis pas le contraire, s'il te plait ! Tu sais autant que moi, maintenant, que ta vie sera un enfer ! Chaque mois, une nuit, tu seras emplie d'un peur que personne ne peut comprendre ! Ca te torturera toute ta vie ! Chaque jour, tu auras cette crainte de tuer ton meilleur ami, ta mère, ta sœur ! Chaque nuit de pleine lune, tu te transformeras en MONSTRE !

Il s'était levé et avait monté le ton. Il criait, maintenant. Mais il ne pleurait pas, Kate non plus. Elle se contentait de fixer les draps, les sourcils froncés, sursautant à chaque phrase. Elle ferma les yeux lorsqu'il finit. Lorsqu'elles les ouvrit, il n'était plus là.

- Je ne t'en veux pas…

Mais il était trop tard.


	6. Chapitre 6 & Épilogue

_Et voilà, c'est déjà la fin !_

_Ça aura été une courte aventure, mais je savais que ça n'allait pas être très long._

_Cependant, si j,ai une idée pour allonger l'histoire un jour ou si vous voulez vraiment, vraiment, vraiment une suite, j'y songerai. =)_

_C'est le dernier chapitre et la fin de l'histoire, il y a une petite conclusion à la fin._

_Assez court, mais je crois que ça ne nécessitait pas plus._

_Retrouvez-moi avec mon autre fic, qui n'est pas près d'être terminée, Lunard & Moi !_

_Merci pour toutes vos reviews et vos encouragements, ça fait chaud au cœur ! =)_

_Bonne lecture et merci encore !_

Lorsqu'elle quitta l'infirmerie, Kate n'avait qu'une idée en tête : parler à Remus. Il était temps. Toute la nuit, elle avait songé à ce qu'il lui avait dit. Il avait sans doute raison, sur certains points, elle ne le réalisait pas encore. Mais si elle savait une chose, c'est qu'il fallait qu'elle le débarrasse de ce sentiment de culpabilité. Et vite. Elle marcha donc à toute vitesse vers la Salle Commune, les idées claires. Même si sa tête lui faisait un mal de chien, elle ne pensait qu'à Remus. Elle prononça machinalement le mot de passe et entra dans la pièce. Quelques élèves faisaient leurs devoirs sur les tables, mais la plupart était dehors à profiter du soleil de ce samedi 19 avril. Une compagne de dortoir lui fit un petit salut auquel elle répondit d'un sourire. Elle repéra James, Sirius, Remus et Peter dans un coin de la pièce, rassemblés autour de ce qui semblait être un morceau de parchemin. Prenant une inspiration, elle s'approcha.

- Excusez-moi ?

Quatre têtes se tournèrent vers elle et elle mit une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille.

- Bonjour Kate, comment ça va ? lui demanda Sirius avec un sourire.

- Eu, ça va, merci. Remus, je pourrais te parler ?

Ce dernier, qui s'était empressé de détourner la tête dès qu'il avait vu Kate, la redressa avec surprise. La surprise se transforma vite en appréhension. Kate l'observait, se mordant la lèvre.

- Hum, oui, bien sûr…

Il se leva machinalement, incapable de la regarder dans les yeux.

- Ca te dérange si on va faire un tour dehors ?

Il secoua la tête. L'air frais lui ferait du bien, et il pourrait s'attarder sur les arbres au lieu d'avoir les yeux sur ses cicatrices. Les cicatrices qu'il avait causées.

- Attends moi, je vais chercher une veste.

Kate le regarda monter rapidement les escaliers et elle eut un petit soupir. Ca n'allait pas être facile, mais c'était nécessaire. La pleine lune était dans moins d'une semaine. Elle en était effrayée. Remus réapparu et ils se dirigèrent vers la porte.

- Ménage-le, Kate ! s'écria James à l'autre bout de la salle.

Le trajet vers la porte qui menait dehors fut silencieux. Remus jeta quelques regards discrets à Kate. Elle semblait se demander comment commencer. Il se posait la même question. Quels sujets aborder ? Comment les aborder ? Finalement, lorsqu'ils arrivèrent près d'un grand chêne, Kate s'arrêta et se retourna pour faire face à Remus. Une rafale de vent secoua leurs cheveux.

- J'ai beaucoup réfléchi à ce que tu m'as dit.

- Je…

- Non, s'il te plaît, ne m'interromps pas.

Ce fut demandé avec une sorte de pitié, et Remus se tut, yeux cloués au sol.

- Je ne suis pas idiote, Remus. J'ai parcouru des dizaines de fois toutes les notes et tous les livres que j'ai pu trouvé sur les loups-garous. Ils sont une toute autre… chose lors des pleines lunes. Et oui, c'est peut-être vrai que ce sera dur de vivre avec ça, mais s'il te plaît, ne te culpabilises pas.

- Comment veux-tu que je vives avec ça sur la conscience ?

Remus se résolu à la regarder dans les yeux.

- Comment veux-tu que je puisses continuer à te regarder dans les yeux après ce qui est arrivé ?

- Remus, ce n'était pas toi !

- Cette créature, ce n'est pas quelqu'un d'autre, c'est moi, Kate !

- Bon sang, Remus ! Ouvre les yeux ! Le fait que tu te sentes aussi coupable est la preuve que tu ne l'as pas voulu.

- Et pourtant je l'ai fait !

Kate eut un soupir tremblotant et se passa une main dans les cheveux.

- Arrête… Je pourrai pas affronter ça toute seule… J'ai besoin de toi.

Il regarda ses yeux remplis de larmes. Il comprit. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était son aide, son soutien. Elle avait juste besoin de lui pour passer au travers de ces épreuves. Elle ne lui en voulait pas. Elle ne lui en voulait pas… Remus aurait voulu s'écrouler par terre de soulagement. Il fit un pas en avant et posa ses mains sur les épaules de Kate.

- Ne t'en fais pas. Je serai toujours là. Tu ne seras pas seule.

_Chère Kate,_

_Comment vas-tu ? J'ai entendu dire que tu avais été acceptée à l'académie pour devenir Médicomage, toutes mes félicitations ! J'attends bien évidemment tous les détails dans ta lettre, tu feras une petite pause de toutes tes études pour m'écrire, n'est-ce pas ? Tu es mieux, en tout cas ! Je savais que tu y arriverais. On peut être différents, on est pas moins intelligents !_

_Ravi d'entendre que tu t'es enfin installée avec Jeremy. Sincèrement, il était temps ! J'ai toujours su que vous alliez finir ensemble, même si vous n'arrêtiez pas de le nier. Ne le fais pas trop souffrir en t'enfermant pendant des heures, d'accord ? Malgré tout ce que tu peux dire, tu as besoin de quelqu'un. Crois-moi, avoir des amis, c'est la meilleure chose que tu peux espérer…_

_Sinon, je vais bien, Sirius, Peter, James et Lily aussi. Tu as appris la nouvelle ? Lily est enceinte ! Ça me comble de joie, je n'aurais jamais cru que ça arriverait un jour ! Tu aurais du voir James, il était dans un état…Il n'arrête pas de parler du bedon de sa femme, ça en devient presque énervant…_

_La pleine lune est pour bientôt, mais tu le sais sûrement, j'imagine. Dis-moi s'il te reste assez de potions, sinon Sirius et moi on en fait d'autres récemment. Je t'en enverrai. Tu vois, que tu arriverais ? Ça été si difficile, je ne l'oublierai jamais. Si tu savais comme je suis heureux de te voir mener ta vie avec le sourire malgré tout. Ensemble, on a fait des choses extraordinaire. Si jamais tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, je suis là, mais ça… je sais que tu le sais ! _

_N'oublis pas de m'écrire, d'accord ? J'attends de tes nouvelles avec impatience._

_Remus_


End file.
